mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Balls and Beans
Balls and Beans is the 9th chapter in Mafia II. Background Vito will wake up to his phone ringing. It is Eddie Scarpa who asks Vito to meet him at The Maltese Falcon, and tells him to bring a gun and a decent car (doesn't need to be very fast you have to follow a Shubert Frigate). Walkthrough Head to The Maltese Falcon to see Eddie Once you have some clothes on, head downstairs. Along the way, you will see two detectives trying to make Shane Fleming answer his door. The man knocking on the door resembles Det. Tony Rossi, the detective who arrested Vito back in 1945. Just head outside, grab a car and head to the Maltese Falcon. Once you arrive inside, a cutscene will start. Vito will start talking to Eddie who says he wants to introduce somebody to him, Carlo Falcone, Don of the Falcone crime family. Don Falcone asks for Vito's impression on both Don Clemente and Luca Gurino to which he replies that they are assholes for trying to con him into giving them $5,000 for entry into the Clemente crime family and then left him to rot in jail. Don Falcone explains that they are planning a move against them and that they have a plan but leaves and lets Eddie fill in the rest. Eddie explains that a car carrying three guys disappeared during the night and that the word is Luca had something to do with it. When Vito asks who is missing, Eddie tells him Harvey Beans and two guards. He explains that Beans is the family's accountant and that if he talks, everyone is screwed. Vito is now tasked with rescuing them by following Luca to where ever he goes. Drive to Freddy's and follow Luca Gurino Once the conversation with Eddie is over, head back outside and get in your car. Drive to Freddy's and wait. Luca will eventually come out and get into his Shubert Frigate. Once he leaves follow him where ever he goes. But makes sure you're not too close or too far away from him. Eventually, he will arrive at the Clemente Slaughterhouse in Riverside. Find a way to sneak into the slaughterhouse Once out of your car, head over to the fence by the road and you should see a part of it broken. Head down the hill and you should see a sewer tunnel. Just open up the gate and walk down the sewer. Eventually, fecal water will fall down onto Vito. Just keep walking down the tunnel and make a left and climb the ladder. Once at the top, take cover behind the large garbage bin and wait for the dog to be taken away by a Clemente man. Once the men and the dog are gone, climb up the debris and walk the catwalk into the open window. For this part you have to stay in sneak mode. Once inside, walk into the hallway and turn left where you will see Harvey and his guards being taken into a room. Save your guys and stay quiet Once you get inside a message will tell you to not shoot your weapons if you do it will go to the room where they are being held and they will execute them with their pistols and you'll fail the mission as the screen turns blue if this occurs. Once you have control, take cover by the furthest column and after one of the meat workers leave, head into the door he came out of and close it. Head to the end of the room, close the door and open the one on the right. Go through that door and make a left, then turn right and take cover. Keep in cover, use the turn corner to stay in cover. After you make it to the door on the far end of the room, wait for the meat men and the Clemente goon to leave. Once they leave, use the door near the sinks and go through it, then go up the hallway and turn right at the doors. A cutscene will play, showing Luca and his men interrogating one of Beans' bodyguards. Luca is asking questions but Beans is saying he knows nothing, provoking Luca to tell him he will feed him to the machines, but is questioning whether he will be nice enough to kill them first. Luca recognizes Vito and asks what is he doing there, Vito explains that Don Falcone sent him to save Beans and his guards. Luca states that if Vito really knew what was going on, he would be better off still in prison and is then beaten down by some thug named Sammy. Fight the Clemente thug and save your friends Once the cutscene is over, you will fight the Clemente thug, Sammy. After defeating him, a cutscene will play. Sammy tries to chase after Vito with a giant meat-cutting blade, however Tony is able to slide his Colt over to Vito allowing him to shoot Sammy. Luca then orders his two men to kill Vito. Tony will kill one of them leaving you to kill the last one. When this is done, Tony will thank Vito and ask if Eddie sent them. Tony then swears he will kill Luca for revenge and tells Beans to wait for them. Find Luca Once Beans has gone to hide, take cover and kill the Clemente thugs coming in. Once they are dealt with, follow Tony. He will go to where Luca is hiding. Luca will ask, thinking it is his men, what is going on and if they are dead. Tony will reply saying Luca's men are dead and that he's next, Luca will say that Clemente reinforcements are on their way. Fight off the attackers and keep your friends alive Three cars will pull up with four guys per car. Kill them all while keeping Tony and Beans alive. Once they are all dead, go see Tony trying to get to Luca. After failing to cut down the door, he will suggest using a cart to smash the door down. A cutscene will begin showing that Luca is worried about what is about to happen next. After daring them to do it, Vito and Tony ram the door. Tony starts beating the hell out of Luca in return for what he put him through. Tony tells Vito he is going to have some fun with Luca before he feeds him to the grinders and asks Vito if he wants to join him. Vito humbly declines and leaves. Go see Eddie Leave the slaughterhouse and drive over to The Maltese Falcon. When you arrive, a cutscene will play. Eddie is in the middle of a story until he is stopped by the smell of Vito. After being told what is going on, Eddie tells Vito to get some new clothes. Alternatively, you can buy new clothes before you head to the Maltese Falcon, Eddie will make a comment about the clothes, "Nice threads". Get some new clothes and return to The Maltese Falcon After the cutscene is over, head to Vangel´s, one of the many Dipton Apparel stores or back to your apartment. But if you want a high end suit choose Vangel's. Also, certain high end pre-order suits, like the Made Man suits will do as well. When that is done, head back to the Maltese Falcon ending the mission. Results When you return back to The Maltese Falcon, Joe will be there. He reveals that both you and him are to become made men in the Falcone crime family. Eddie then say that somebody would want to have a word with him. It is Leone Galante. He and Vito talk about what is going to happen and is also disappointed that he did not join with the Vinci crime family but can understand because he and Don Vinci go way back, just like Vito and Joe. After they head up stairs, Eddie explains that only one at a time, and Joe is first. After some time waiting, Vito is brought in and swears the oath to preserve the silence of the mafia. The rest of the cutscene shows how the meeting goes and how Joe and Vito benefit from being made men: Joe buys a Smith Custom 200 and Vito buys his own home. At the end you earn the "Man of Honor" achievement/trophy. Notable deaths * Sammy, killed by Vito. *Luca Gurino, killed by Antonio Balsamo and Harvey Epstein. *Frankie the Mick, killed by Luca's men. Notes If you change your clothes after killing Luca before visiting Eddie at the Falcon you will skip the first cutscene and go straight to the second. Trivia *Although Vito doesn't kill Luca, Eddie and Carlo congratulate him on doing so. *You can go sell Luca's car (the one you followed earlier) to Derek at the docks. He'll give you $1750. *During the cutscene at the end of the chapter, Vito's new house is seen without the flag in front, even though it was seen before and is seen after this cutscene. Unique Statements *If Vito interacts with someone after the events at the slaughterhouse prior to changing his clothes, they may remark about his smell. Comments are random and varied depending on who he interacts with. Gallery File:MADEMAN.jpg File:Beenmade.jpg|Vito becoming a Made Man File:Madenman.jpg Image.jpg|Sammy fighting Vito External Links Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay